Team Bonding
by AGoldenPenDrop
Summary: Unable to stand his students fighting anymore Kakashi sends Sasuke, Sakura, and Nartuo into the Forest of Death until they can get over their issues and work as a team again. In the forest a game of Truth or Dare leads to some interesting developments. In the end Kakashi gets his wish, but in a way he never would have expected. SasuXSakuXNaru Team- Seven-ness. Rated M for a reason!


**An: Hi-Lee Hi-Low! This is my first completed fanfiction! I've been working on it for months and I'm very pleased with the outcome! This is set in part one of the series sometime after the chunin exams and when everything goes to hell and Sasuke leaves.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form.**

 **Warnings: There is a TON of language and sexual situations in this story, some of witch include threesome sex, and Boy-x-boy sex. If this does not tickle your pickle than please pick a different story. You have been warned!**

Team Bonding

Kakashi sighed, his hand covering his exposed eye as he looked down on his bickering students. They were a handful at the best of times, always at each other's throats, but now they wouldn't even look at each other let alone work together on missions. It all had to do with a growing trend in Konoha. He wasn't quite sure when it all had started but he noticed the other genin held themselves a bit differently. They no longer blushed or looked away when they caught each other's eye. Instead their eyes held a different emotion, lust. Once one of the little ankle bitters took the plunge into adulthood all the others soon followed. Konoha was a cesspool of hormones and fornication. Even the villages' number one knuckleheaded ninja had forsaken his "v-card."

There were some benefits to all this. Sasuke no longer acted like he had a stick up his ass all the time, he even smiled once in a while. Naruto had calmed down and matured significantly, almost overnight. He was more focused and determined without being so loud. The two, for a while, seemed to get along. If Kakashi didn't know better he would have said they were becoming friends. He smirked at the thought of Guy and him bonding over locker room talk years earlier, only for it to end in disaster, starting their rivalry. But not long after Kakashi noticed the change the two started fighting again, more so than ever. He was tired of all this, tired of breaking up their fights, tired of having tying them to posts to prevent them from killing each other, but most of all he was tired of Sakura.

Sakura was the biggest problem. According to village gossip Sakura was the only of the Rookie Nine to have yet explored with the opposite sex. He overheard her talking to Ino one day while walking past the flower shop.

 _"What do you mean you haven't?" Ino nearly screamed, stopping Kakashi in his place._

 _"Ino, please. Please just keep it down." Sakura pleaded. "I don't want anyone to know."_

 _"Seriously Forehead? I can't believe it. I mean Sasuke will fuck anything with a pulse, and Naruto is head over heels in love with you. I figured you would have been one of the first to join the club of elite in the sheets."_

 _"No… I… I'm just… " Sakura stuttered and mumbled something Kakashi couldn't hear. Seeing as he was her sensei and her well-being being a concern for the Jounin, he quickly ducked into the small alley way between the flower shop. He pressed his ear to the slightly cracked window and continued to listen._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"I haven't even had my first kiss." Sakura's voice trembled. Kakashi knew she was holding back tears. He sighed, wishing that she would remember that ninja's never show their emotion. One of these days she was going to get herself killed for showing weakness._

 _"Oh, my, GOD!" Ino screamed. "I can't believe it! I mean I knew you were lame but I didn't think you were that lame!"_

 _"Ino stop it!" Sakura said, openly crying now. While Kakashi would never admit it, hearing Sakura cry was one of the worse tortures he ever had to face, especially because she did it so much. He would need to find a way to make her less breakable, and soon._

 _"Hey Ino, Sakura!" A new voice chimed in the store. "Her Sakura, why are you crying?"_

 _"It's nothing Naruto. Just forget it." Sakura said gathering her composure._

 _"It's not nothing! You are never going to believe this!" Ino yelling laughing. "Sakura's still a virgin! Can you believe it?"_

 _"INO!" Sakura screamed. "Why…. I…. Why would you do that?!" Sakura cried out._

 _"What? It's not like he cares. Hell maybe he can change that now." Ino said, Kakashi could almost hear the smirk in her voice._

 _"Uh… Yeah… Look.. Sakura… I… don't know…" Naruto said awkwardly._

 _"Ouch, Forehead. I guess he's not in love with you anymore." Ino said. Naruto was about to say something, but was cut off by Sakura running out of the shop. Both Naruto and Ino stood out on the street calling out after her. Normally Naruto would have run off after her, but he knew that nothing he said now would make things any better, and he didn't want to risk making things worse. He would apologize when she calmed down a bit._

 _"So… Hinata tells me that you're pretty, talented." Ino said slowly, emphasizing "talented."_

 _"Yeah?" Naruto asked. "She does?"_

 _"Mhmm, but I don't believe her. There is no way you could be as good as she says you are."_

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"Yeah.. You may have to prove it to me." Ino giggled. Kakashi expected to hear Naruto protesting, but instead he heard Naruto unzipping his jacket._

 _"Is there a back room in this store?" He asked. Kakashi left before he could hear any more. Now he knew way more about his students than he had ever cared to. He was also faced with the problem of Sakura. Her self-esteem was pathetically small as is, and this would only make it worse. He decided to ask Kurenai for advice on how to help her._

 _The next day Kakashi met Naruto and Sasuke at the bridge, late as always. He looked around to see that Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He was about to ask when Sasuke interrupted him._

 _"She's not coming today. She said something about being sick." Naruto looked at his feet, eyebrows knit together in frustration._

 _"I don't blame her, not with the rumors that are spreading around about her." Naruto said. Kakashi expected Sasuke to respond with some crack about Sakura not being a dedicated ninja._

 _"Neither do I." He said after a pause._

 _It was three days before any of them saw Sakura. She walked up to the bridge, a few minutes after Kakashi appeared. Her eyes were puffy and her nose red. It was obvious that she had been crying for the past few days. Neither of them knew how to approach the situation. Kakashi thought ignoring it for now would be best, Naruto thought comforting her, telling her that she was missed would help, and Sasuke chose to chide her for not training enough. Sakura surprised them all by walked past as if she didn't see any of them and continued off towards the training grounds._

 _Two weeks later and Sakura still hadn't spoken a word to anyone. She honestly didn't really acknowledge their presence for the most part. The biggest reaction they received from her was when Naruto thought it was a good idea to hug her from behind; congratulating her on developing the new technique Kakashi was teaching them that day. Her response was to turn around with chakra-loaded fist and knock him across the training field. Kakashi and Sasuke said nothing but stared, wide-eyed, too scared to do anything to piss her off. She glared at them before storming off towards her home. While he would never admit it out loud, Sasuke was impressed._

 _"Maybe we should piss her off more often…" He muttered to Kakashi as the two watched Naruto pick himself up._

A loud crash followed by Sasuke and Naruto yelling broke Kakashi from his thoughts. The two both had each other in a headlock, yelling profanities at each other, each trying to get the upper hand. Sakura was sitting against the tree Kakashi was previously musing in. She was staring at the ground playing with a blade of grass. She looked downright miserable. He was downright miserable, and he had had enough. He jumped down from the comfy tree branch and grabbed both of the fighting teens and yanked them apart.

"I have had enough of this!" He yelled, stopping the two struggling. "This team is falling apart. Sakura won't even look at you two, and you can't keep your hands off each other for two seconds. I am DONE!" He dropped Naruto and Sasuke turning around. "Follow me, all of you!" He ordered walking away from the training grounds. The three looked at each other.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto said reluctantly following their sensei.

"So do I." Sasuke agreed extending his hand towards Sakura, offering to help her up. She looked at his hand for a second before glaring at him, getting up herself, and followed after Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke sighed. "This is not going to end well."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding." Sakura yelled at Kakashi.

"Oh good, you do have a voice. I can see that my plan is already working." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"But… the forty-fourth training grounds…" Sakura started.

"Are where the second phase of the Chunin exams were held, yes." Kakashi answered

"And you want us to go back in there again?" Sasuke said, trying to control his anger. He suddenly was hyper aware of the curse mark on his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what kind of hell we went through in there?!" Sakura yelled.

"Kakashi Sensei…. Is there anything else we can do?" Naruto, said surprisingly clam regarding the circumstances.

"No, you're going to go into the Forest of Death together, and you're not going to come out until you have re-bonded as a team. It could be done in as little as a day, or as long as three months. It all depends on you."

"And how will we know when we're allowed to leave?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I'll be keeping an eye on you all. I'll come find you when I think you're ready."

"But we have no supplies." Sasuke stated.

"You can find it everything you need in the forest."

"There's no way we're getting out of this is there?" Naruto asked.

"Nope!" Kakashi said smiling. "Now you can go in there of your own free will, or I can make you." He threatened cheerfully. The tree took one last look at their sensei before walking back into the Forest of Death. "Have fun!" Kakashi's voice rang through as the gate closed behind them.

"Come on; let's find somewhere to set up. It will only be light for a few more hours. We shouldn't waste time." Sasuke said, walking deeper into the forest.

"Who said you were in charge?" Naruto snapped causing Sasuke to turn around a scowl on his face.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said walking past both of them into the forest. "Sasuke is right, it will be dark soon, and I'd rather not be in the forest in the dark." Sasuke took one more look at Naruto before gesturing for the two of them to follow Sakura.

"Do we need another stupid password this time?" Naruto asked irritated.

"No, there's no enemy ninja, or at least there shouldn't be." Sasuke responded.

"And if there is?" Sakura asked.

"We can figure that out if we need to later. Let's just find somewhere livable. We may be here for a long time." Sasuke answered. The other two nodded and continued on. About an hour into their search they found a reasonably open clearing with berry and nut bushes nearby. It was close enough to the river to get water, and relatively covered due to the tree's overhead to provide shelter.

"I think this is as good as we're going to get." Sasuke mused. The others agreed. Sakura made herself busy with collecting fruit, nuts, and other edible plants she could find. Sasuke gathered some branches and dried leaves to make a fire, and Naruto ventured towards the river to see if he could catch some fish. Soon they had a roaring fire, and full stomachs. All their survival needs were taken care of, now they just needed to attend to the reason why they were there in the first place.

"Sakura." Sasuke started. "Why haven't you been talking to us?" There was a pause before Sakura answered.

"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled.

"Well tough, because we're going to be stuck here until you start talking." Sasuke snapped.

"Why do I have to be the one? You and Naruto have been fighting at every chance. Why don't you two talk about that?" She said looking away. They were all quiet, no one waning to open up.

"Sakura." Naruto said after a few minutes.

"What?" She snapped, still not looking at her.

"Are you not talking to us because of what happened at Ino's?" Sakura's eyes snapped towards Naruto. Sasuke looked at the two confused. "Are you mad at me because of what I said?" Sakura quickly turned around, her back facing her teammates.

"No. I have no idea what you're talking about." She said screwing her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling. 'How dare he bring that up again, and in front of Sasuke!' She thought.

"Sakura…" Naruto started, not sure what to say. "I… I didn't… Sakura I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it… I… I'm just sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sakura stood up and walked off, out of the little clearing they were calling home for the time being.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Leave me alone." She said before disappearing in the trees. The two looked at each other, not sure if they should follow her or not.

"I screwed up, Sasuke. I screwed up really bad." Naruto said looking at the break in the trees where he last saw Sakura.

"Just give her a little time to herself. If she's not back in an hour we'll go find her." Sasuke said looking at the same spot.

"Do we have to talk.. about …what happened…?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to flinch.

"No, we don't have to." Sasuke said after a moment.

"I don't regret it." Naruto said quietly.

"Neither do I." Sasuke said even quieter. They sat in silence both looking at the trees, counting down the minutes waiting for Sakura to come back.

* * *

"It's been an hour." Sasuke stated out of the blue, shaking Naruto from his thoughts. "Let's go find her." Naruto nodded standing up and heading towards the direction they last saw Sakura go, Sasuke following behind.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out. "Where are you?" He stopped to listen for her responses, hearing none he continued walking.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out next. "It's going to be dark soon. Where are you?"

"Sakura! I know you're mad at me, but come on!" Naruto sighed. "I said I was sorry, just tell me what I can do to make it better!"

"What did happen?" Sasuke asked seeing the distressed look on Naruto's face. Naruto looked at him and gulped.

"Ino and Sakura were talking in the flower shop; I popped in to say "Hi." But Sakura was crying. Ino… She… I… She told me Sakura was virgin. Then said I should help "fix" it. I don't know… I just panicked. It didn't seem right. I didn't want to just because Sakura wanted to lose her virginity. I wanted…" Naruto trailed off.

"So you rejected her?" Sasuke inferred.

"Yeah… and she ran off crying." Naruto buried his face in his hands sinking to the forest floor. "I'm so fucking stupid sometimes."

"Yeah, you kinda are." Sasuke responded. "You should have just told her you care about her more than just a quick fuck."

"That wouldn't have done anything. It's not like she cares anyways. She's still head over heels for you." Sasuke starred down at his blond teammate, feeling sorry for him.

"Come on. This isn't helping us find her." Sasuke said offering his hand to Naruto. Surprisingly Naruto took it, receiving a look from Sasuke.

"Sakura doesn't need us at each other's throats all the time, especially now." Naruto said.  
"You're right." Sasuke agreed. The two continued searching, and calling out their pink haired teammates name until the sun set, masking the forest, making it impossible to see anything. "Shit…" Sasuke cursed when he realized how dark it had become.

"Sasuke we need to find her." Naruto said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"We will, don't worry." Sasuke said taking a deep breath, trying to calm his own worry. "She's trained for survival. She'll be okay."

"But…"

"But what?" Sasuke said cutting Naruto off.

"What if she runs into trouble? She's not the strongest…" Naruto gulped.

"She'll be fine." Sasuke said, trying to convince himself more-so than Naruto. "Let's just find her." The two took off once more, running through the forest, straining their ears for any sign of Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out "Where the hell are you!?" He skidded to a stop, slamming his fists into a tree with frustration.

"Naruto.." Sasuke said from behind him.

"It's my fault. I was the one that hurt her, I was the one who brought it up again, and I was the one who let her walk off on her own. GOD DAMNIT!" He said slamming the tree again.

"Naruto shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "I think I hear something." Naruto immediately stopped, being a quiet as he could, straining his ears to hear anything. "There, over that way." Sasuke said taking off in the direction of whatever noise he heard. Naruto, skeptical about not hearing it himself, took off after Sasuke. He was about to ask Sasuke if he was hearing things when he heard Sakura clear as day screaming for help. They broke through a group of trees to see a small patch of moonlight breaking through the leaves to see a mess of red, and pink hair trapped in a net suspended up in the tree.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out the second he saw her rushing towards her. "Hold on! We'll get you out of there." Naruto said.

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Thank god… I thought I would be stuck up here all night. I'm fine. My kunai fell out of my holster when I got caught in the net. Just get me out of here."

"Naruto catch her!" Sasuke said as he threw a kunai at the rope holding the net suspended. Naruto jumped catching Sakura; tearing the net away from her once she was on the ground. He looked her over, making sure there was no mark on her. The only thing that he could see was the signs that she had been crying. He grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Damnit Sakura. You scared the shit out of us." He said holding her closer. "I'm sorry Sakura. You have to understand that. I am so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll do anything." He said burying this face in the crook of her shoulder.

"Naruto… I-" Sakura started only to be interrupted by Sasuke.

"We should get out of here and back to camp. Who knows what's out here." Sasuke said walking in the direction of their camp. Naruto let Sakura go, turning around and crouching down.

"Hope on." He said.

"I can run myself Naruto.." She said irritated.

"Please, I just want to make sure you get back to camp safe." He looked back at her, his wide blue eyes looking into hers. She sighed, climbing onto his back, holding on as he took off after Sasuke. Sakura looked around her as they ran, not realizing just how far from camp she had wandered. She buried her face in Naruto's back, embarrassed that once again she needed her teammates to save her. She felt stupid and useless. It was no wonder that Naruto and Sasuke weren't interested in her. When they got to camp Naruto let Sakura down, and stepped back to look at her in the light. Sasuke gave her a once over, making sure everything was alright. When he was satisfied she was fine he sat back down in front of the fire.

"Please don't go running off by yourself again." He said looking up at her. He could tell she was embarrassed, he would be too, but he didn't want to have to go running back into the forest again.

"Don't worry. I won't" She said slumping down, her eyes not leaving the ground.

"Do you need anything Sakura?" Naruto asked, crouching next to her. She shook her head not looking at him. Naruto sighed scooting away from her, giving her space. Once again they were sitting at a stalemate, no one wanting to talk despite having a lot to say. The tree sat quietly for hours, until Sasuke broke the silence.

"You two should get some sleep. I'll stand guard."

"I'm not tired." Sakura said.

"Neither am I." Sasuke sighed, but dropped the matter. Sasuke was getting irritated. He didn't want to have to sit in this stupid forest forever, waiting for his teammates to get over whatever problems they had.

"Kakashi wants us to bond." Sasuke started. "Do you have any ideas on how we should go about that?"

"He probably wants us to fuck." Naruto snorted, bringing a laugh from Sasuke. The two met each other's eyes, and quickly looked away smirking.

"That wouldn't surprise me, what with him reading those perverted books all the time." Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled, glaring at the two. "Just shut the fuck up!" The two looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, treading carefully. "I don't care that you're a virgin. It's not important."

"I know you don't care Sasuke! I know that neither of you care." She snapped at him.

"What do you mean…?" Naruto asked. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Never mind." She mumbled

"No, tell us. What are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing! It's stupid… I… I wouldn't want to if I were you either…"

"You wouldn't want to what? Sakura you're not making any sense!" Naruto said scooting closer to her.

"I wouldn't want to have sex with me if I were you either! There are you fucking happy?" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes. She buried her head into her knees, trying to stop from crying. She was so sick of crying all the time. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other wide eyed and confused.

"Is that what you think Sakura?"

"I don't think, I know. Why else would both of you be running around the village screwing everything in your path, but not look at me twice?" She said still crying.

"Probably because that's all it is a quick fuck and nothing more. I don't know about Naruto but I haven't talked to anyone after. Not really at least." Said boy nodded in confirmation after some hesitation. "I don't give a shit about them. I wouldn't do something like that to you." Sasuke said, looking away, hoping it was too dark for anyone to see the slight blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Same Sakura." Naruto said a weird look on his face. "You mean so much more to me… to us" He said looking at Sasuke. "We wouldn't use you like that." Sakura didn't move, she kept her hear buried in her knees, but she stopped crying.

"We won't talk about it anymore if it upsets you." Sasuke said, Naruto confirming with a nod. Eventually Sakura fell asleep, and so did Naruto. Sasuke stayed up, staring into the fire and watching over his teammates until the sun came up.

* * *

The next morning after the team had a small breakfast they all sat around the, now burned out, fire like they had last night. Sakura fumbled around with her hands, Sasuke resting his eyes, having not had any sleep the night before, and Naruto looking up at the clouds.

"Thank you… for last night…what you said... I'm sorry I… I'm just sorry." Sakura said suddenly.

"We just told you the truth. There's nothing to be sorry about." Sasuke said.

"Don't mention it Sakura." Naruto smiled at her.

"I forgive you Naruto. I'm sorry I shut you all out and got us into this mess." She mumbled.

"Sasuke and I got us into this too. It's not all your fault." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah…We all screwed up." Sasuke confirmed.

"What are we going to do? You know to bond?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea." Sasuke said. They were quiet for a while

"I do." Naruto quietly. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him pointedly.

"Well?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked nervous. Sasuke knew whatever he was thinking was not going to be fun. Naruto stayed quiet, regretting opening his mouth in the first place.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura said softly. "You're making me kinda nervous." Naruto chuckled at that. At least he wasn't the only one. He pulled his collar away from his neck trying to make himself feel less claustrophobic.

"How about we play truth or dare?" He said smiling, despite the fear that was creeping up inside him. It was such a stupid idea, and he was sure that if Sasuke didn't kick his ass, Sakura would.

"Let's do it." Sasuke said simply. Sakura smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!"

"You… really?" Naruto said, still expecting a beating.

"Yeah!"

"Uh… okay. Should we make any rules?"

"No, anything goes." Sasuke said smirking.

"Naruto you go first!" Sakura said getting excited. Sasuke looked at Naruto, amusement in his eyes, as if he was saying bring your worst.

"Uh… alright… uh… Sasuke… Truth or Dare?" He asked nervously.

"Dare." Sasuke responded immediately. Naruto gulped not really knowing what to do, until he saw a little night crawler in front of him. He picked it up and held it out towards Sasuke.

"Eat this." He said a huge smile on his face. Sakura made a sound of disgust, while Sasuke just raised his eyebrow.

"Eating bugs… That's the best you got?" Sasuke sighed taking the little bug. "Really Naruto I would have thought you would have thought of something more creative." He said before opening his mouth and tossing the bug in, chewing thoughtfully a few times before swallowing.

"Oh my god! Sasuke! That is just so… so gross! How did you just… without even thinking… EWWWWWW" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto just sat there looking embarrassed at his failure of a dare.

"I have… had an older brother. I had to do stuff like that all the time." Sasuke said. "Sakura, truth or dare." Sasuke said, changing the subject away from his brother. The others got the message.

"Truth. " She said staying safe, knowing Sasuke was more cleaver than Naruto.

"Why didn't you just find someone else if you thought Naruto and I weren't interested?" Sasuke asked. "I'm sure you wouldn't have to look very far to find someone more than happy to spend a night with you." Sakura looked wide eyed at him. Naruto was torn between being pissed at Sasuke and scared for Sakura. They had just got her back to normal, and Sasuke had to go and ruin it. Naruto was ready to get up and run after her.

"I didn't really think about it I guess. I guess it's because I wouldn't want to with someone I didn't care about." She said, a small smile on her face.

"Wait, what about Bushy Brows? Don't you care about him?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I do, but not like that."

"That means you care about us right Sakura?" Sasuke asked leaning towards her a bit.

"You only get one question Sasuke…" She said quickly. "Truth or dare?" She asked preventing him from pushing the matter.

"Truth." She paused, not sure if she should ask what was on her mind.

"Do you… I… Do you have feelings for anyone? …. Romantic feelings." Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her shocked. Naruto leaned forward a bit.

"Yes." Sasuke said finally.

"Who?" Naruto shouted. Sakura couldn't believe it. She felt her stomach fall, but tried to ignore it the best she could.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sasuke shot. Naruto huffed at his teammate, but let it drop for now, knowing he could get him back the next round. "Naruto, truth or dare." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Dare, and make it a good one." Naruto challenged, making Sasuke smirk. In that moment Naruto regretted his choice, and desperately wanted to go back.

"I dare you… to kiss Sakura."

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled. "You can't bring me into this!"

"There's no rules." Sasuke said simply.

"Sakura, do you want to kiss me?" Naruto asked.

"No! I… I mean… I don't mean no… I just…" Sakura stuttered caught in the headlights of Naruto and Sasuke looking at her.

"Sakura, yes or no do you want to kiss Naruto?" Sasuke asked "It's not a difficult question." Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes." She whispered. Too scared to open her eyes she kept them locked shut. She was about to apologize for being stupid again when warm soft lips pressed against hers. Her eyes flew opened to see Naruto's blue eyes sharing back at him. His hand reached up to the back of her head, keeping her from pulling away as he pushed his top lip between hers, pulling her bottom lip between his. He slowly moved his lips against her, coaxing her to return the actions. Her hands reached up to rest on his chest, grabbing his jacket. Naruto's tongue peaked out, brushing her lips. He tried again not getting a response.

"Sakura…" He whispered pulling back, their lips hardly touching. "Please kiss me back." He said before pressing his lips back to hers, this time she responded. It was slight, and hesitant, due to her inexperience but still a response. Naruto moved his hand from behind her head to her cheek, kissing her with more vigor. Her hands moved up from his chest, to his neck, and tangled themselves into his blond hair, tugging slightly earning a groan from him. His tongue once again brushed her lips, this time signaling for them to part open. He brushed his tongue against hers, caressing, and tasting her sweetness. She pulled his face closer to his, moving her lips and tongue effortlessly now. She tugged on his hair harder, her nails scraping his scalp lightly. Naruto grabbed her around the waist, pulling her on top of his lap, her legs straddling him. He pulled them together pressing their bodies' so there was no space. He felt every inch of her moving against him, especially her hot center, currently pressing on his growing hard on. His hands wandered from her waist to her back, down her sides, over her legs, which were now wrapped around him, digging her heels into his lower back. His hands moved back up to her hips where he grabbed her, slamming his raging hard-on to her, hitting her clit, and causing her to break away from his lips to cry out, a sound that sent shivers right down to Naruto and Sasuke's cocks immediately making both harder. Her hands moved down to his shoulders as she opened her eyes to see his looking back at her, both panting.

"I said kiss not dry hump each other." Sasuke muttered, reminding them that they were not alone. Sakura looked away mortified that Sasuke had just seen everything, while Naruto looked over at Sasuke, mouthing "thank you." Sasuke smirked in reply. Naruto quickly pecked Sakura's forehead before placing her back on the round, returning to his spot a few feet away.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" Naruto asked surprisingly calm after the intense make out session he just had.

"Truth." Sasuke looking at Naruto as if to say, 'I can do a lot worse than kissing Sakura.' Naruto gulped, thinking of this question very carefully.

"How many?" Naruto figured the less he said the less damage he could do.

"How many what?"

"You know… How many… people..." Naruto trailed off.

"Are you asking how many people I've fucked, Naruto?" Sasuke said bluntly, drawing Sakura out of her post-Naruto-kiss daze. Her full attention was to Sasuke now, she both was curious beyond belief, but at the same time wanted to know so badly. Naruto nodded, and Sasuke sighed. "Fourteen." He said quietly. Sakura's eyes widened, she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Holy shit! You are a man whore! Is the including-" Naruto commented.

"Yes." Sasuke interrupted. "What about you?" Sasuke asked, not in the least bit ashamed by his number.

"Five." Naruto said.

"Is that-"

"Yes" Naruto answered also interrupted. They stayed quiet, looking at each other with a strange look on their faces. Sakura took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. There was no reason why Sasuke shouldn't have sex with whoever he wanted. There was no reason why she should be upset. She decided that now was not the time to deal with this. She would figure it out when she was able to go back home, whenever that was going to be. She put all he stress and worry into a box, and put that box on a shelf in her mind to come back to later, a trick she used often.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said breaking her thoughts. "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." She said not feeling confidant against Sasuke, especially after his last dare.

"What are your feelings towards us?" Sasuke asked.

"I care about both of you, deeply." She responded, questioning the easy question.

"I know that. How deeply?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked getting a bit nervous.

"Would you say you loved us?" Sakura nodded, not trusting her voice. "How much?"

"Sasuke, you get one question." Naruto cut it.

"No, it's.. It's okay Naruto. I want to answer." She said, causing both men to lean forward a bit more waiting for her answer. "I don't know if I can put it into words. You're both such huge parts of my life. I'm not the same person I was before we all got placed on this team. You both have helped me grow so much.. I honestly don't know what I'd do if you both weren't in my life anymore. I… Nothing scares me more than you being in danger. I can't stand not knowing if at the end of the day one of you won't be there with me anymore. I… I… I don't think I could live without either of you, if anything happened… I…" She broke off pulling her knee's up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, crying loudly. Her body shook violently as sobs wracked through her. Without thinking Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"We're not going anywhere Sakura. We're right here." Naruto whispered in her ear. He looked up to see Sasuke placing his hand on her arm.

"We'll never leave you Sakura." He whispered. Sakura grabbed his hand with one of hers, and Naruto's arm with the other, clinging to both of them, almost like if she let go they would fade away from her and be gone forever. The two men looked at each other as they tried to comfort the girl who had wound her way around their hearts.

"I am so sick of crying." She muttered after her sobs had quieted down to hiccups. "I am so sick of always crying." She said with one last squeeze signaling it was okay for them to let her go. Slowly Naruto untangled his arms from her before him and Sasuke stepping back to their original spots.

"Sakura.." Sasuke started.

"I have a truth for both of you." Sakura said ignoring Sasuke; she knew what he was going to say. She knew he was going to tell her that she should hide her emotions better, that if she didn't they could be used against her. She didn't want to hear the lecture. "No rules right?" She asked when both looked at her confused.

"Alright." Sasuke said.

"Am I attractive?" She asked with her head held high, but with a small voice.

"I'm sorry, what?" Naruto asked, not sure he heard it right.

"Am I attractive, do you think I look… good?" Both men looked at each other, the same irritated look on their faces.

"And here I thought you were the smart one Sakura. Apparently you stupider than Naruto." Sasuke said causing Sakura to gasp. She was expecting a bad answer, but she wasn't expecting Sasuke to be cruel.

"Yeah Sakura… he's right… I mean do you remember ten minutes ago when we were making out? I know you felt it." Naruto said. "Do you really think I get that hard just for anyone?"  
"I… what?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Every single time we go on a mission I have to kick at least one person ass for looking at you, worse if I hear what they whisper."

"And damn walking around the village, do you know the kind of things Kiba has said about you? Sakura you are one of the most sought after women in Konoha."

"Not just that, you're smarter than half our graduating class put together."

"And you're insanely nice to everyone you meet."

"You're a very talented ninja."

"There isn't a thing about you that's not desirable." Naruto finished, Sasuke nodding in approval.

"I guess I didn't… Thank you." She said, making both grumble about telling the truth, and to stop thanking her.

"You know what Sasuke?" Naruto said suddenly, an evil look in his eye.

"What?"  
"Sakura has yet to do a dare. She's picked truth every single time." Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"You're right."

"May I?" Naruto asked as the two shared a look that made Sakura want to run for the hills, but three things were stopping her, 1. Her legs where shaking so bad that she probably couldn't get out of the clearing without falling over. 2. Both Naruto and Sasuke were faster than her; even if she could run they would catch her in no time. 3. There was a part of her that wanted to know what Naruto had in store for her. She knew it couldn't be too bad, and if she didn't want to do it there was no way they would make her. She gulped.

"What's your dare Naruto."

"I dare you to take off your shirt." Naruto said, his grin getting bigger. Sasuke sighed.

"Really… That's the best you got? Really Naruto you can't dare for shit." Sasuke muttered. Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. This was perfectly fine. She had a sports bra on and her chest bindings on. It wasn't like she was going to be naked. To be completely honest she was expecting something like this after Sasuke dared Naruto to kiss her. She stood up, head held high and pulled down the zipper to her shirt. Both Naruto and Sasuke watch as she slipped her arms out of the sleeves and threw her shirt casually to the side. Her black sports bra stood out against her fair skin, the light seemed to make it glow. She sat back down giving Naruto a smug look. Both Naruto and Sasuke starred, wide eyed, Naruto's mouth hanging opened, both of their pants suddenly got tighter as they took advantage of the skin that until now had been completely hidden. Sakura coughed trying to get their attention, thinking that maybe she was a bit reviled.

"Okay. My turn." She said. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said hoarsely. His eyes narrowed at the smirk on Sakura's face. It was positively evil looking.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto." She said, trying to keep from laughing. "Payback's a bitch isn't it Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at Naruto then back at Sakura.

"I seriously think I need to teach you both what a proper dare is." He sighed. "Come on idiot, let's get this over with. Sakura leaned forward her hands on her knees as she watched Sasuke and Naruto close the distance between each other. They wasted no time, their lips pressed together, tongues intertwining, Naruto's hands fisting into Sasuke's hair, while Sasuke's roamed over Naruto's body.

Sakura starred, mouth opened not believing what she was seeing. Naruto and Sasuke were moving together perfectly in sync, the pressed against each other, moving as one. Their tongues tangled together, lips smashing, teeth clanking. Sakura felt a heat pool into her stomach, she was completely and one hundred present turned on in a way she couldn't fully understand. She let out a shaky breath when she heard Sasuke moan after Naruto tugged on his hair, hard. The two broke apart panting, looking at her.

"Carful Sakura, you're going to start drooling." Sasuke smirked at her.

"That's…. That can't be…. Have you two…?" Sakura asked still trying to process what had happened in front of her.

"Yes Sakura, Naruto and I have done this before."

"And then some." Naruto muttered looking at the ground. It took Sakura a moment to process what exactly they were saying, but she soon caught on.

"So you two… you…"  
"Fucked." Naruto said, annoyed. Sakura made a noise that resembled a mouse getting its tail chopped off. Naruto's face turned five shades darker, refusing to even look at Sasuke. Even Sasuke had a hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Wait…" Sakura said looking at the two of them. "Is this why you two have been fighting so much?" Both hesitated, but nodded. Sakura immediately understood. It must have been incredibly awkward and embarrassing for the two of them to have to be around each other. Everything made sense.

"Well that was really selfish of you two. You almost broke up our team." She scolded.

"Yeah Sakura, we know. We're trying to forget about it." Naruto mumbled. She sighed, still not one hundred present sure how she felt about all this. According to Naruto and Sasuke, their sex partners meant nothing, they were just about sex and nothing else. For both of them to…. And to agree to that… Sakura didn't know how she felt about her teammates caring so little about each other. It made her wonder if what they had said earlier meant anything. She sighed again.

"Sakura…" Sasuke sighed. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve. Could you please try to make an effort to conceal them?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke, irritated, but took a deep breath and crammed it down. Her mental shelf was getting very cluttered today.

"It's your turn Sasuke." She muttered. Sasuke looked at her, then over to Naruto who was still not looking at him. He thought about all that had happened the past few days. And thought about what Naruto had jokingly suggested they do to bond. It was clear that Sasuke cared deeply about both his teammates. He remembered the feeling of being with Naruto, and how different it was because Naruto wasn't just some fuck, despite his unwillingness to admit it. The gears started turning in his head.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked when he didn't respond. He was so deep in thought, but what was weird was the small smile that was growing on his face. It wasn't devious like the past ones; it was one of genuine happiness, at least for Sasuke.

"Naruto" Sasuke said getting his attention.

"What?" Naruto said not looking at Sasuke.

"Come here idiot." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him close enough to whisper in his ear.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?" Naruto said pulling away, standing up. Sasuke stood too.

"Think about it." Sasuke said calmly.

"I think you're crazy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What's going on you two?" Sakura said standing up. Her teammates turned their attention to her. Naruto's face softened a bit.

"Think about it, Naruto." Sasuke mumbled. He gave Naruto one last look before walking over to Sakura, his hands gently touching her cheeks. "Sakura, can I kiss you?" He asked, his eyes staring into hers.

"What? Sasuke…" Sakura asked confused.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked again leaning in closer. Sakura had no idea what was going on, but nodded anyways. Sasuke smirked before pressing his lips to Sakura's gently, but passionately. His hands moved from her cheeks to her waist pulling her flush against his chest, tracing his hands over her exposed skin, loving the feeling of how soft her skin was under his rough calloused hands. Sakura slowly reached her hands up over his shoulders and around Sasuke's neck, pulling his head closer to hers. Sasuke moved his hands down around her hips grabbing her thighs, pulling her legs up around his waist.

"Sasuke…" Sakura moaned against his lips. He lowered the two of them down onto the ground, Sakura's arms and legs still wound around Sasuke. His lips moved from hers down her jawline to her neck. He left little tender kissed, making Sakura pant in his ear. He pulled the tender flesh of her neck into his mouth, sucking and biting it, leaving a mark. He kissed his way up to her ear, licking the shell of it.

"It's not just sex. You are so much more than just a fuck Sakura. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you." He whispered in her ear, thrusting his pelvis into hers to prove his point earning a moan from Sakura. "Let me and Naruto show you how much you mean to us." He pulled back to look in her eyes.

"What?" She breathed. "Like both of you" She gulped "At the same time?" Sasuke nodded looking her dead in the eye.

"Naruto thinks I'm crazy, I think it's a perfect way for us to really bond." Sasuke said kissing Sakura quickly before pulling back again. "It's up to you, tie breaker." She turned her head away from Sasuke's gaze to see Naruto looking at both of them, his eyes unsure, but excited and eager. She looked back to Sasuke's to see passion and determination. She knew she loved both of them, and couldn't picture her life without either of them. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's do it. All of us." She said, her voice sounding stronger than she thought it would be. Sasuke unwound her arms and legs from him, sitting up arm stretched out towards Naruto. He looked at his teammates and gulped.

"I must be fucking crazy." He muttered, quickly sheading his jacket before taking Sasuke's hand. Sakura sat up her hand reaching his cheek, pulling him to her, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster, hoping it would show him that this was the right choice. Naruto settled down in front of her returning her kiss with vigor, his hands running through her hair, over her shoulders, down her sides.

"Fuck your skin is so soft." He whispered against her lips.

"Isn't it?" Sasuke asked moving behind Sakura pressing his chest to her back, his arms wrapping around her waist, his lips on her neck, licking, sucking, and biting. One of Sakura's hands moved to tangle themselves in Sasuke's hair, the other grabbing on Naruto's shoulder. Sakura threw her head back and gasped as Sasuke bit her neck particularly hard.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked kissing the spot, trying to sooth it.

"N-no.. I… I liked it. Do it again." She panted. Naruto moved to the other side of her neck, both of them nipping and sucking her neck, leaving their marks so everyone would know that she was theirs. Sasuke tightened his grip around her waist as each bite drew a whimper out of Sakura. Every noise she made was music to his ears and he couldn't wait till she was screaming his name, but he need to go slow and take his time enjoying both of his teammates. Naruto imagining her beneath him in the throes of passion moved his hands to the bottom of her sports bra.

"Take it off. Please." Sakura moaned in his ear, giving him the answer to the unspoken question. Both Sasuke and Naruto broke away from her neck to rid her of the black garment. They quickly pulled it up over her head and tossed it in the general direction of her shirt. Naruto returned his attention to her lips while Sasuke pulled out a Kunai, effectively ridding her of her chest bindings tossing them aside aswell. Sasuke gently brought his hands up to cup her soft breast, causing her to moan into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's hands massaged them in his hands, the rosy nipples hardening from the attention. Naruto moved down kissing his way town her throat and chest until he reached Sasuke's hands. He reluctantly removed his hands, giving both a chance to see something both had pictured a thousand times. Sakura's breasts were perfect, creamy, perky, mounds, the perfect size for Sasuke and Naruto's hands.

"Fuck Sakura, you are so beautiful." Sasuke murmured, taking one of her breast in his hand once more, this finger and thumb rolling and gently tugging on the nipple. He tilted her head back with his other hand bringing her lips to his kissing and swallowing every delicious noise she made. Naruto took hold of the other beast, mimicking Sasuke's actions before leaning down taking the nipple in his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Sakura cursed against Sasuke's mouth as Naruto gently pit on the pebbled bud. Naruto looked up at her smirking, then licking and kissing her nipple. He gently placed it between his teeth, pulling back earning a particularly loud whimper from Sakura. Almost as if rehearsed Sasuke switched hands to the other breast. Naruto turned his attention to the other, giving it the same treatment as before. Sasuke's other hand ran its way down Sakura's side, and flat stomach, and down to between her legs. He traced his fingers over her heated core over her shorts, paying attention to her clit. Sakura thrust her pelvis into Sasuke's hand wanting more. Sasuke smiled pulling away from her lips.

"A little eager are we?" He chuckled. Naruto pulled himself away from Sakura's breast and moved out of the way so Sakura's shorts and panties could be taken off. Naruto took Sasuke's place behind Sakura while Sasuke nestled himself between her legs. He took a moment to take all of Sakura in. Her face was flushed with arousal, her eyes hooded and glazed, her mouth opened, lips slightly swollen from all the attention. Her neck and chest was covered in love bites from both him and Naruto. Her breast perky, nipples hardened in the most beautiful shade of pink. But best of all her womanhood, glistening with arousal, legs spread wide for him. She was so fucking beautiful.

"I never pictured you as a girl who shaved Sakura." Naruto smirked sucking on her ear lobe.

"I-Ino told me… She read it in a magazine… I figured I'd try it." She said her face turning slightly pinker. Sasuke smirked as his hands running up and down her legs. He stopped at her inner thighs, massaging them, trying to get her to relax, to welcome his touch. Slowly he moved his hand closer and closer until he was hovering right over her swollen clit. He pressed down with his thumb applying just the right amount of pressure.

"Fuck Sasuke!" She cried out pushing herself back against Naruto, while trusting her hips towards Sasuke. Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke while his hands returned to her breasts, massaging and tweaking them while Sasuke inserted one finger into her wet heat. She was so tight and warm; Sasuke couldn't wait to burry himself into her, to feel her walls spasm around him as he slammed into her. That would come soon, now he wanted to make her cum, warm her up for what's to come. He added another finger into her pumping slowly massaging her inner walls, all while keeping his thumb on her clit. He quickly flicked his fingers up hitting the sweet spot making her scream something that sounded like his name mashed up with a few profanities. He did it again coaxing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Sakura, look at me." He said looking at her eyes as she forced them opened. Sasuke smirked lowering himself down until he right next to his hand. He winked at her, still holding her eye and replaced his thumb with her tongue. Sakura's hands both flew to Sasuke's hair as she arched against Naruto's back, moaning incoherent broken thoughts. Sasuke groaned she tasted like strawberries and tomatoes. He quickened his pace wanting more of her, wanting her sweet juices all over his tongue and hand. He looked up to see Naruto kissing Sakura's neck while watching Sasuke please her. Sasuke's other hand reached up to grab Naruto's thigh, squeezing.

"Hurry up Sasuke. Make her cum." Naruto said, making Sasuke quicken his pace to inhuman speeds.

"F-f-fuck… I-I'm gonna c-c-cum!" Sakura forced out her fists tightening in Sasuke's hair, causing him to wince slightly, but keep his pace. She tensed up against Naruto throwing her head back over his shoulder.

"Let go Sakura, let it all go." Naruto whispered in her ear, holding her tighter. And with that the coil that had been building in her stomach snapped letting the flood gates of pleasure to run through her whole body. Her vision turned white as each wave of pleasure crashed over her sending spasms to run rampant over her body. Sasuke smirked quickly lapping up everything Sakura was giving me while making eye contact with Naruto. Naruto smirked back, gently kissing Sakura's neck as she came down from her high.

"How was that?" He murmured into her skin. Sakura, not trusting her voice just nodded, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. Sasuke brought his face back up to Sakura's, kissing her once more, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue, while stroking Naruto's thigh. Naruto moved one of his hands to Sakura's waist and the other to Sasuke's thigh, mimicking his action. He moved his hand high and high up Sasuke's leg, cupping the extremely prominent budge in his pants. Sasuke bit Sakura's bottom lip in an effort to keep from gasping. Sasuke didn't like to make any noises during sex. He thought they made him seem like too much of a girl. He did however love when his partners were left screaming his name while he pounded into them relentlessly. They made him go harder and faster, egging him on to put everything he could into his trusts. Sasuke pulled away slightly looking Sakura in the eye.

"Those magazines that Ino reads, do they have anything on how to please a man?" Sasuke smirked as Sakura's blush intensified.

"They… did have a few things…" She trailed off.

"Well why don't we try a few of them out. What do you think Naruto?" Sasuke said, rolling the "r" in his name, causing shivers to go right to Naruto's hard-on. Sasuke leaned back, reaching behind him to pull his shirt off over his head in one fluid movement. He tossed it aside carelessly, his headband soon following after. Naruto leaned back removing his shirt and headband in the same fashion.

"I… I'm not sure… I don't know how…" Sakura tried to get out, suddenly very distracted by the two beautiful chests surrounding her. She timidly moved her hands up, placing them on Sasuke's chest, running her hands over his defended muscles.

"Pinch his nipples." Naruto whispered into her ear quiet enough for Sasuke to not hear. "They're overly sensitive." Her fingers ghosted over his nipples causing Sasuke to inhale sharply, his hand on Naruto's leg squeezing tightly. Naruto winced slightly at the pain before moving his hand up to Sasuke's chest.

"Like this." He murmured rolling on of Sasuke's nipples between his forefinger and thumb, earning a loud gasp from Sasuke before he could hold it back.

"D-damn it Naruto…" He growled shuttering as he tried to regain composure. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke smacked his and Sakura's hands away. Naruto returned his hand to Sasuke's pants, undoing them with easy, already familiar with the fastenings, pulling Sasuke's member out of his confiding clothing, stroking it. He took one of Sakura's hands and guided it to Sasuke's member, joining their hands as he moved them together across Sasuke's length faster and faster.

"Fuck.." Sasuke groaned moving his head to rest on Sakura's shoulder. He reached between Naruto and Sakura and straight into Naruto's pants, grabbing his hardness and stroking it fast, just how he knew Naruto liked it. Naruto panted, burying his head into Sasuke's hair, smelling the musky sent that lingered in his mind. He continued to move his and Sakura's hands while trusting his hips into Sasuke's.

"Sasuke…" He muttered his warning, making Sasuke quickly pull his hand away while the other stopped Naruto and Sakura's movement, not wanting their fun to end so suddenly.

"Shit Dobe…" He huffed, slightly out of breath. "I figured you would have be able to last a little longer." He laughed.

"Shut up Teme!" He snapped, pushing Sasuke away from him and Sakura.

"Naruto!" She started, only to be cut off by Naruto's lips silencing her. Naruto turned Sakura around, pushing forward until both were lying on the ground. He wrapped one arm around her waist while the other propped up on his elbow to keep from crushing the small girl under him.

"The Teme can fuck himself." Naruto said pulling away slightly to glare up at Sasuke. Said man smirked at his best friend. "I, on the other hand, can't wait anymore. I need you Sakura." He said, locking eyes with her. Sakura bit her lip, gazing into the blue eyes of her teammate. They were willed and filled with desire, and admiration. His eyes crushed the small part of her that was scared and replaced it with complete trust. She nodded before pulling his lips back to hers. Naruto shuffled above her, ridding himself of his pants and boxers, without breaking the kiss. Positioning the head of his member to her entrance he broke their kiss resting his forehead on hers.

"This will hurt a little, but I'll go slow, okay?" He asked receiving an agreeing nod. He moved down to kiss her again as he pressed forward, slowly and gently filling her up. Inch by inch Sakura felt Naruto enter her. It wasn't as painful as she expected but it wasn't pleasant either. Once fully sheathed Naruto stopped and pulled back.

"You alright?" He asked looking at her face, scrunched up in pain. She nodded again, not trusting her voice not to crack. "Just let me know when you're ready." She took a deep breath and willed herself to relax. A few moments she spoke up.

"N-Nartuo… Move p-please." She said rolling her hips, earning a moan from Naruto. He grabbed her hips with both hands, helping to guide his movements; starting slowly he rocked against Sakura's body. The pain she first experienced were fading away with each thrust, receding to a dull ache, then a slight pleasure.

"N-Naruto…" She panted wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. "F-f-faster." She commanded, wanting more. He followed her command, gradually moving his hips faster and faster. Sakura moaned loudly as she grabbed Naruto's shoulders harder, her nails digging into his skin. A deep groan caught Naruto's attention as he looked up to see Sasuke. His hand was tightly wrapped around his hardness, quickly stroking himself as he watched Nartuo thrust into Sakura.

"W-what the fuck are y-you d-d-doing, T-teme?" He asked, not slowing down.

"You told me I should fuck myself." Sasuke grunted out, smirking.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura voiced from under Naruto. Both men looked down at her. Her blush covered her face, and down to her chest, a slight glean of sweat covered her body, her bangs stuck to her forehead, and her bottom lip was wedged between her teeth. She was the picture of perfection, and in that instant, Sasuke decided he wasn't waiting anymore. Faster than the other two could comprehend he shoved Naruto off of Sakura, pulled her on to his lap, back against his chest, and positioned his member against her entrance. Sakura tangled one hand into Sasuke's hair, while the other held on to his arm that was wrapped around her waist, holding her to his body. She bit her lip as she waited for him to enter her, but instead he ghosted his member around her entrance, sliding over her clit, teasing her.

"Sasuke…" She whimpered, tightening her grip on him. His lips latched themselves on her hicky-bruised neck, nipping, sucking, and kissing all of the flesh within his reach. "Hurry up!" She moaned. "Stop teasing me!"

"How badly do you want it, Sakura?" He whispered in her ear. "How badly do you want me to slam into you, fill you completely, show you pleasures you never knew existed? Tell me how badly you want me inside you." He commanded, taking her earlobe between his teeth.

"Sasu-ke"

"Come on, Sakura. Beg for it." He smirked. Sakura let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding.

"Please Sasuke …" She started. "Please fuck me… Show me what it's like to have you inside me… I've thought about it so much.. I've waited for this so long. Please Sasuke! Don't make me wait any longer! Fuck me so hard I forget my name, so I can move, so I'll never want anyone besides you or Naruto ever again!" She screamed, giving Sasuke all the encouragement he needed. He quickly slammed into Sakura to the hilt, knocking the air out of her. His arm moved up to wrap around her hips as he quickly thrusted into her gaining speed and strength with each movement. Sakura tried to keep from screaming as she bit her lip. Sasuke noticed this and made him less than pleased.

"Don't you fucking dare." Sasuke snarled in her ear, biting her neck hard, causing her to scream out into the night. Her moans were a jumbled mess of profanity, Sasuke's name, and shrieks as he continued to move in and out of her relentlessly, her release building quickly. "You. Don't. Hide. Anything. From. Me." He said, each word emphasized with a thrust. "You. Belong. To. Me. And. Naruto."

"S-s-sasu-ke"

"Say it!" He commanded. "You don't get to cum until you say it!" Sasuke said slowing his movements slightly.

"I B-B-BELONG T-TO YOU AND N-NARUTO!" She screamed not hesitating. Sasuke smirked, thrusting full force, as fast as he could hurtling Sakura towards the biggest orgasm she had ever had. Her vision blanked as every muscle in her body tensed, waves of pleasure crashed on her, rendering her breathless. As she came a strangled version of Sasuke's name fell of her lips before she crashed down. Her eyes fluttered closed and she slumped against Sasuke.

* * *

"Sakura…" She scrunched her face at the sound of Naruto's voice. "Sakura…" She batted her hand in front of her face, hoping to dismiss the noise currently bothering her dreamland. "Sakura." He was relentless. "Sakura wake up for god's sake!" Naruto shrieked. Cracking an eye opened she saw both Naruto and Sasuke looming over her. Slowly she opened the other eye trying to make sense of what happened.

"Naruto…" She started. "Sasuke..."

"Fuck Teme… looks like you fucked her senseless." Naruto laughed.

"Hn…" Sasuke smirked. "I guess I did."

"I passed out..?" Sakura asked slowly remembering the last few moments of her consciousness.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled, slowly helping her to a sitting position. Sasuke watched carefully, making sure Sakura wasn't going to fall backwards, ready to catch her if she was. "How are you feeling?" Naruto asked, moving some of her hair away from her face.

"I'm fine." She said. "A bit embarrassed but fine." She said, her face flushing slightly.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Sakura." Sasuke said, leaning in to kiss Sakura's neck.

"Teme, ease up." Naruto warned. "Don't push it."  
"She said she was fine." Sasuke muttered, his lips not leaving Sakura's neck.

"Naruto, it's fine. I feel fine." Sakura said bringing one hand up to Sasuke's hair, the other pulling Naruto's face to hers. Naruto's lips met hers gently, but Sakura was having none of that. She pushed her lips against Naruto's more aggressively, her tongue running across his lip, asking for entrance. Naruto sighed inwardly and opened his mouth, allowing Sakura to explore it with her tongue.

Seeing that Naruto was distracted, Sasuke moved his attention to his neck, leaving love bites all over the blonde's neck. Sakura removed her hand from Sasuke's hair and trailed it down Naruto's chest to his still hard member. Naruto bit back a moan as Sakura's hand wrapped around it, moving just like her and Naruto's hands did with Sasuke earlier.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck, quickly moving to where his shorts lay. He reached into his pack and grabbed the small tube he carried around with him, just incase. He returned back to his teammates before they noticed he was gone. Sasuke opened the tube and squirted the lubrication onto his fingers, generously coating them.

"Get ready Dobe." He said as he pressed a finger against Naruto's entrance, sliding it in easily.

"Fuck Teme!" Naruto panted breaking his kiss with Sakura.

"Calm down, remember what I said earlier? All three of us together." Sasuke said meeting Naruto's eyes as he looked over his shoulder.

"Right…" Naruto said a smile on his face. He turned back to Sakura. "All three of us together." Before pressing his lips back to hers with more enthusiasm than before. Sasuke returned his attention to preparing his blond teammate. He slowly moved the one finder in and out of the tight ring of muscle, trying to coat Naruto's insides with lube as much as possible. He added a second finger, scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch him out.

"Sasuke hurry up!" Naruto commanded, glaring over his shoulder. Sasuke glared back, adding a third finger. The blond was so impatient but Sasuke wasn't about to let the Dobe get hurt because he couldn't wait a few more moments. Naruto was about to complain again when Sasuke's fingers prodded his prostate. His complaint was quickly forgotten as Sasuke continued to attack the bundle of nerves, while Sakura continued to stroke him. Seeing that Naruto was adequately prepared he slowly pulled out, uncapping the lubricant again, squeezing it onto his and, and slathering up his member.

"Ready?" He asked Naruto. Said boy nodded, and pulled Sakura's hand away from his member. He settled in between her legs, wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"All together." He murmured, guiding his member into Sakura at the same time that Sasuke slid into him.

"Fuck…" All three moaned at the same time. Sakura's hands moved to Naruto's shoulders, squeezing tightly. Sasuke reached down and grabbed Sakura's legs, wrapping them around both Sasuke and Naruto's waist, effectively sandwiching them all together. Naruto groaned, one hand on Sakura's thigh, the other on her hip. Sasuke's hand covered the one on Sakura's hip, the other pressed into the ground besides Sakura's head, bracing himself and his weight so he didn't crush his teammates below him.

"Fuck Sasuke… Move…" Naruto said, lowering his head to the crook of Sakura's shoulder.

"As you wish Dobe." He muttered before sliding out almost all the way, and slamming back in full force. The movement sent Naruto's hips forward, pushing him deep into Sakura. The three moaned once again. Sasuke pulled out again and thrusted back. With each thrust he gained speed and soon was pounding into both of his teammates. He bit his lip as sweat built up on his forehead. He decided next time he would find a way for his teammates to do most of the work. Just because he was the strongest, the fastest, and had the most stamina did not mean he had to do all the work. He smirked at the thought of both Naruto and Sakura on top of him as he laid back, his hands behind his head and watched his teammates get themselves off.

Sakura forced her eyes opened to see Sasuke's face over hers, his eyes were clenched shut, and his eyebrows furrowed, but his lips were turned into the most pleasant smile she had ever seen on him. She reached up one hand and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to meet her lips. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura's emerald ones sparkling back at him. He kissed her, the smile still on his face as he thrusted faster, determined to bring his teammates just to the edge.

"Sasu-ke…." Naruto muttered from Sakura's neck while Sakura moaned into Sasuke's mouth. Knowing both were close Sasuke slowed down considerably, pulling away from Sakura's lips.

"You both know what I want to hear." He said slowing down to a near laughable pace. Both teammates groaned. Naruto turned his head back as far as he could to glare up at his teammate, while Sakura bit her lip to keep from screaming in frustration.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, not wanting to give in. He had his pride to worry about.

"For the love of everything…" Sakura muttered. "We're yours Sasuke! We belong to you and no one else! Now will you shut up and finish fucking us?" She yelled at, meeting the Uchiha's eyes with a death glare that _almost_ made Sasuke falter. He was suddenly reminded of when Sakura had punched Naruto not too long ago and sent him flying. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Yeah… what Sakura said." Naruto mumbled placing his hand on top of the one Sasuke was using to brace himself. The blond gave it a squeeze. Sasuke nodded and built his speed back up. In a split second Sakura's gaze turned from anger to a contortion of pleasure. She arched her back up into Naruto's body and wrapped her arms around the two men above her, holding as tight as she could. Naruto and Sasuke kept their hands on each other's, squeezing tighter with each thrust. With on more snap of his hips Sasuke sent Sakura over the edge causing a chain reaction for the other two. Sakura's clenching muscles triggered his orgasm, and Naruto's launched Sasuke's.

All three lay still, desperately trying to catch their breaths. Sasuke kept his eye's shut, every time he tried to open them he saw stars. Slowly Sakura unwound her arms and legs from her teammates. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, leaning back. He ran his hand through his damp hair. He was exhausted. Naruto pulled out of Sakura, moving to lie by her side.

"Sasuke… I don't have the energy to fight you… Just come over and cuddle with us." Naruto muttered, not looking at him. Sakura giggled and extended her hand to him.

"Hell no." Sasuke said defiantly.

"All three of us together, Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed and moved to lie in the space between Naruto and Sakura. As soon as he was on his back both Sakura and Naruto moved to lie on his chest. Naruto's arm reached over to hold Sakura while her hand rested on his chest as well. Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his teammates, ignoring the voice in his head that said this felt right.

"Don't mind him." Naruto muttered. "He gets crabby after sex."

"Shut up Dobe." He said, tightening his grip. "Go to sleep." They were silent for a while. "Naruto... Sasuke…?"

"What?" Both men said at the same time.

"I love you… Both of you…" Sakura whispered quietly. Naruto smiled at this.

"So do I." Naruto smiled, his pride not willing to tell Sasuke he loved him. Sasuke gave a soft grunt before kissing both Sakura and Naruto's heads. That was as much of a response either would get from Sasuke. Soon the trio settled into sleep, each comforted by the fact that they were all together, and nothing was going to separate them.

* * *

"Oh…"

"My…"  
"God…" Kurenai finished as he stared at the monitors showing the feed from the cameras hidden all over the forest of death. The room filled with Jounin was deadly silent. Not after too long Anko fell over laughing hysterically, breaking the horrible tension that was in the room. Guy slapped Kakashi on the back chuckling slightly.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" He asked, trying to cheer up the man who was staring at the monitors, a look of horror still placed on his face. After being told of Kakashi's plan the other Jounin wanted to watch the outcome, to see if the exercise was successful enough to use it on their students. Never, in a million years did they expect _that_ to be the outcome. Asuma sighed and got up, walking out of the room.

"I need to take a shower… In bleach or something…" He muttered. On his way out he passed Iruka.

"Hey all, just checking in. How are those three handling themselves out there?" He said cheerfully. "If I had to guess I'd guess they had kissed and made up by now." At the Kakashi shrieked, falling face first onto the ground.

"What's gotten into him?" Iruka asked. Anko smirked and pointed to the screen.

"Oh they've made up alright." Iruka walked up right in front of the monitor Anko pointed at, rubbing his eyes to be sure he was seeing what the thought he was seeing.

"What the…FUCK!?"

~Fin~

 **AN: Well… That was… Whatever that was. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm considering writing an aside to this story of Sasuke and Naruto's first time together. I haven't fully decided yet. Let me know if that is something that sounds appealing.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all the next time I get a perverted idea!**

 **~A Golden Pen Drop 3**


End file.
